1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental equipment. More specifically, the present invention discloses a weighted hand-held dental tweezers that are disposable after use in order to prevent cross-contamination between patients and eliminate the need for sterilization procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental professionals utilize a variety of hand-held tools to perform procedures to maintain a patient's teeth and to correct dental problems.
The conventional dental tool includes a solid metal body with a metal implement on one end of the solid metal body.
Since the conventional dental tool is made completely of metal, the dental tool has a relative weight. This weight provides a balance and makes the tool comfortable to use.
However, after each use the dental tool must be sterilized before the dental tool is used with another patient in order to prevent contamination and possible infection or bacteria from being spread between patients. For example, if patient A has a virus and the dental tool used with patient A is not sterilized before using the dental tool with patient B, it is possible for patient B to contract the virus. As a result, use of the conventional dental tool has a potential risk of negatively affecting a patient's health.
Additionally, since the conventional dental tool is made of solid metal, the dental tool is relatively expensive to produce and purchase. Also, there is an associated cost involved with the sterilization procedure, sterilization equipment, and dental professional's time to perform the sterilization procedure.
Therefore, there is need for improved hand-held dental tweezers that are disposable after use thus eliminating the need for a sterilization procedure.